


Tender

by Nurdles



Series: Jaime and Brienne ficlet prompts from tumblr. [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Ficlets, Requests, micro story, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 08:40:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4780946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nurdles/pseuds/Nurdles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This series was first posted on tumblr as requests from other users to fill a prompt word or phrase with a micro story.<br/>"Tender" is a canon ficlet. Short but sweet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tender

The light behind Jaime’s eyelids went from black to a swirling red like blood in shallow water, which spread and dissipated as a toneless ringing took its place, seeming to fill his whole head. Beneath that there was another sound; low and hoarse and beckoning.

“Jaime? _Jaime_!” a finger pressed just below his jaw for an instant and was withdrawn. “You can open your eyes now, Ser. Your heart still beats and I know you’re awake.”

He kept them closed. “How can you tell? For a moment there I’m pretty certain I saw the Warrior, waiting to welcome me home.”

“You must have been pleased to see him, because you were beginning to smile. Unconscious men tend not to do that, in my experience.”

Jaime half-opened his eyes to find Brienne’s face above his, her features in shadow with the morning sun rising behind her. He’d expected to find guilt or even worry in her expression, but saw only annoyance instead. He raised his hand to his cheek, already beginning to swell. “Did you have to hit me so hard Wench? I’m like to have a concussion, or worse.”

“For a blow to the face? I hardly think so.” Brienne sat back on her heels, forcing Jaime to shade his eyes from the sun with his forearm.

“It was the rock I landed on when I hit the ground. I wouldn’t be surprised if the back of my head is a bloody pulp.”

“Perhaps it knocked some sense into you. What were you thinking, waking me from a dead sleep like that?” She reached out and rubbed a thumb across the darkening bruise on his face, “It doesn’t look too bad. You’re still quite pretty. Does it really hurt that much?”

Jaime would have brought his hand up to check the damage himself, but he was loathe to have Brienne withdraw her hand. “It’s very tender. I’m going to be sore for a week.” 

“I’m sorry Jaime, but you did startle me badly.” She let out a small laugh, “I was afraid a wild animal was about to bite me or something.”

“Or kiss you.” Jaime said, his tone dry. He watched as realization dawned on Brienne’s face. There was the guilt, at last. “I just thought, after last night, that it might be permissible to do so. Was I wrong?” He watched in secret delight as color flooded her face. 

“You’re not wrong,” she whispered at last. She moved to lean over him, bracing herself on one flattened palm in the dry grass, and kissed the cheek that not so long ago her knuckles had hit hard enough to knock him to the ground. Not that he’d had far to fall; he’d been in almost the same position that she was now in. “There. Still tender?” her voice was suddenly shy, but her eyes were bright.

“I don’t know. The pain is beginning to spread, I think.” Jaime said, rolling his eyes back dramatically. Brienne laughed then and met his lips with hers, her kiss every bit as tender as the bruise she’d given him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
